


Route 666- Part 3

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the third part of season 1 episode 13. Sorry I neglected this for so long but it's back now!





	Route 666- Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the third part of season 1 episode 13. Sorry I neglected this for so long but it's back now!

After what you said to her, she was more distant with you and the boys. You wished she would go away but that was short lived when she called Dean, scared out of her mind about a truck outside of her house. So, you and the Winchesters rushed over to her pace to see what was going on. You walked inside and she tensed when she saw you. Apparently, she wasn’t over about what you said to her.

Dean immediately rushed to her side and sat next to her, putting an arm around her.

“You didn’t see who was driving the truck?” Sam asked.

“It seemed to be no one. Everything was moving so fast and then it was just gone. Why didn’t it kill us?” Cassie asked, looking over at her mom who was seated beside her.

“Whoever was controlling the truck wants you afraid first,” Dean said.

“Mrs. Robinson, Cassie said that your husband saw the truck before he died.” You said, ignoring the way Dean was holding Cassie.

“Martin was under a lot of stress. You can’t be sure about what he was seeing.” Cassie’s mom shrugged. She was hiding something.

“Well after tonight I think we can be reasonably sure he was seeing a truck. What happened tonight means you and Cassie are marked. Ok? Your daughter could die. So, if you know something now would be a really good time to tell us about it.” Dean said, looking at her mom.

“Fine, yes. Yes, he said he saw a truck.” The woman sighed.

“Did he know who it belonged to?” Sam asked.

“He thought he did.” She slumped her shoulders.

“Who was that?” You asked her.

“Cyrus. A man named Cyrus.” She said, getting up from her seat. You saw the brothers look at one another and Dean pulled out a newspaper clipping of a man. He showed it to Mrs. Robinson, looking up at her.

“Is this Cyrus?” Dean asked.

“Cyrus Dorian died more than 40 years ago.” She said.

“How do you know he died, Mrs. Robinson? The paper said he went missing. How do you know he died?” Sam asked in a soft voice.

“We were all very young. I dated Cyrus for a while, I was also seeing Martin… in secret of course. Inter-racial couples didn’t go over too well back then. When I broke it off with Cyrus and when he found out about Martin, I don’t know, he, changed. His hatred was frightening. There were rumors of people of color disappearing into some kind of a truck. Nothing was ever done. Martin and a… Martin and I, we were going to be, uh, married in that little church near here, but last minute we decided to elope as we didn’t want the attention.” Mrs. Robinson started crying now and you couldn’t help but feel bad for her.

“The day we set for the wedding, was the day someone set fire to the church. There was a children’s choir practicing in there. They all died.” She continued.

“Did the attacks stop after that?” You asked.

“No! There was one more. One night that truck came for Martin. Cyrus beat him something terrible. But Martin got loose. And he started hitting Cyrus and he just kept hitting him and hitting him.” She cried.

“Why didn’t you call the cops?” Dean wondered.

“This was forty years ago. He called on his friends, Clayton Soames and Jimmy Anderson, and they put Cyrus’ body into the truck and they rolled it into the swamp at the end of his land and all three of them kept that secret all of these years.”

“And now all three are gone.” You said, sighing.

“And so is Mayor Todd. Now he said that you of all people would know he is not a racist. Why would he say that?” Dean asked.

“He was a good man. He was a young deputy back then investigating Cyrus’ disappearance. Once he figured out what Martin and the others had done he… he did nothing because he also knew what Cyrus had done.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Cassie said, looking at her mother.

“I thought I was protecting them. And now there’s no one left to protect.” Her mother cried.

“Yes, there is,” Dean said and everyone looked at Cassie. You sighed and knew this would happen. Here was Dean, rescuing everyone like he was supposed to do. You got up and decided you needed fresh air and that is what you did.  You walked to the Impala and leaned against it, letting the tears fall where they may.

“Y/N, please don’t be upset.” You heard Sam say, walking to you.

“I can’t help but be that.” You wiped them away and watched as Dean walked out of the house.

“You know, my life was so simple. Just school, exams, papers on polycentric cultural norms.” Sam said, changing the subject and looked at Dean.

“So, I guess I saved you from a boring existence.” Dean chuckled.

“Yeah, occasionally I miss boring.” Sam nodded.

“Well, this Cyrus guy. Evil on a level that infected even his truck. When he died, the swamp became his tomb, and his spirit was dormant for 40 years.” Dean said.

“I think the construction on his house. Or the destruction of it is what woke his spirit up.” You said.

“Right. Demolition or remodeling can awaken spirits, make them restless.” Sam agreed.

“You know we’re going to have to dredge that body up from the swamp right?” You said, mostly talking to Sam. Both boys nodded and Cassie walked out of the house and to the small group.

“Hey. She’s asleep. Now what?” Cassi was sure as hell  _not_  coming with you.

“You can turn around and walk right back where you came from. We got it.” You said, crossing your arms. Dean turned away from you and Sam and said something low to Cassie. She smiled and leaned up, kissing him on the mouth. If hearing about it broke your heart, seeing it was 10 times worse.

“I can’t watch it.” You let some tears fall and got in the backseat, thankful that the car blocked most of the gross couple. You didn’t know what this would mean for you and Dean. When you finally did see them move apart, you were a mess of emotion.

Dean and Sam got in the car when they were ready and Cassie walked back to her house. You wouldn’t look at Dean but you could feel his eyes on you as he drove away from her house. Tears were still slipping out but you couldn’t help it anymore. You were done.

* * *

When you got to the swamp, Dean managed to get a tractor that would help get the car out of the swamp. You watched as Dean did all the work and watched as a big ass black car was pulled from the water. Dean stopped it when it was far enough out to where you could get to the driver side door.

“Nice,” Sam said. You followed the boys to the trunk and Dean opened it.

“Hell, yeah,” Dean smirked.

“Now I know what she sees in you.” You froze at their words and you thought they forgot you were there since you haven’t said a word.

“What?” Dean said, rummaging through the weapons.

“Come on man, you can admit it. You’re still in love with her.” You let more tears fall. You didn’t want to hear about this. They were breaking your heart and they didn’t even know it.

“Can we focus please?” Dean asked, not wanting to get into it.

“Alright. What am I getting?” Sam wondered.

“Gas, flashlight, sweetheart, you okay back there?” You wiped your tears away and sighed. You still loved it when he called you that.

“Fine.” Your voice cracked and you didn’t know if they knew it.

“Okay, let’s get this done,” Dean said, closing the trunk. You and the men got to the front of the truck and opened it up, jumping back when a decaying body fell out and onto the ground.

“Alright let’s get to it,” Dean said. The boys salted and burned the body, watching it go up in flames.

“Think that will do it?” Sam wondered. You gasped when the ghost truck appeared, shining his headlights on you and the Winchesters. It started to rev the engine.

“I guess not.” Dean sighed.

“So, burning the body had no effect on that thing?” You asked, looking at Sam.

“Sure, it did. Now it’s really pissed.” Dean said, answering for his brother.

“But Cyrus’ ghost is gone, right Dean?” You asked, looking up at him. Your eyes were still shiny from the tears and you knew Dean could see since the light was in your face.

“Apparently not the part that’s fused with the truck,” Dean said, looking into your eyes and walking away from you.

“Where are you going?” Sam asked.

“Y/N and I are going for a little ride. Come on, Sweetheart.” You sighed and walked to the passenger’s side door and looked at Sam who was flabbergasted.

“What!” Sam said.

“I’m going to lead that thing away. That busted piece of crap, you gotta burn it.” Dean said, opening the door.

“How the hell am I supposed to burn a truck, Dean?” Sam said, confused.

“I don’t know. Figure something out.” He shrugged, throwing Sam a bag of stuff that might help. You got in the car as Dean did and he was off, the ghost truck following him instantly.


End file.
